Fanfiction From Another View
by Eternal Musing
Summary: After stumbling across YYH fanfics, the gang has a new member! Thing is, she's exactly like Kurama read it online. The fox's battle against this girl along with the VERY old plot she carries. A look at Yu Yu Hakushi MS OOCness; Satire Humour
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

Riz:

I wrote this purely for my own enjoyment. Having become very infuriated with the large swamp of oh-too-similar plotted stories, I've decided to write this. This story will examine the storyline used in many OC YYH fanfics.It contains various flames on OC characters, plot-line, and a few lectures on the ways of youkai.

So my warning is done; read on if you have an open mind and enjoy satirical humor.

* * *

Day One: All Hell Breaks Loose

"Hey, Kurama, open up already. It's freezing out here!"

The banging on the door continued for some time. Obviously it was indeed very cold out there. Peeling his eyes away from the screen, Kurama ran down the stairs, skidded around the corner, opened the door and before anyone could respond, bolted back into his room again.

Knuckles still in midair as he was about to knock, Kuwabara stared hard at the empty space where a flash of red had blurred past earlier. The tall boy was so engrossed in this strange incident that he had forgotten all about the freezing Yusuke standing behind him... or at least _had _forgotten until he suddenly flew into the house via a very painful kick to his backside. Scrambling up, Kuwabara turned around and started yelling rude comments at Yusuke, who was too busy worshipping the heat of the room to notice. Hiei, being our stubborn and apathetic Hiei, simply stood there with his hands crossed and a very bored look on his face. But someone _did _notice the barrage of loud voices blaring out from down below; a green-eyed face poked out from behind the door and frowned down at his visitors.

"Shh. Could both of you please try and keep your debates to the bare minimum? I have something of interest which requires much of my attention. So please."

And with that the head disappeared as fast as it emerged, gone in the bare blink of an eye. Argument forgotten (not as if they had a real topic to argue in the first place), Yusuke and Kuwabara both began climbing up the stairs softly. So... something of interest, aye? And requires much of his attention? Very perverted thoughts came into the two boy's minds, and who can blame them; they are boys! Upon arriving before Kurama's door, Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced at each other. A silent look passed between the two, a mutual agreement of some kind. And then upon some invisible warning, the two rushed into the room, a laugh of victory upon their lips as they were prepared to shame the red-head in whatever they thought he was doing...

They never expected to see the kitsune staring at a computer screen. Worse, a computer screen filled with lines and lines of words. And to make this retarded thing weirder, Kurama did not even bother to scold the two on their rude intrusion, jaded orbs fixed unblinkingly upon the screen. Before either of the two very confused boys could open their mouth, Kurama got in their first.

"This is truly amazing. I was searching for something on the internet and accidentally stumbled across this site by the name of Apparently one could write any story they want based on known characters or settings from movies, tv, books..."

Yusuke yawned, loudly. That seems normal enough...

"But what intrigues me most is that _we _are on here. Somehow we are in an anime called Yu-Yu-Hakusho and is apparently very popular. Arg, stop! I'll show you. Just stop squashing me!"

For both Yusuke and Kuwabara were now scrambling madly for the mouse and keypad in a desperate attempt to see this unthinkable disaster. How could any humans have known about them? All the files were top-secret, locked up with Koenma in Reikai...

-

"I AM NOT GAY! WHOEVER SAYS THAT I'M GAY IS A GAY THEMSELVES! I REPEAT; I AM NOT GAY!"

Ah yea, fanfiction works wonders; opening up new paths one's mind would never have dreamt of otherwise. But sadly, some things were just not meant to be. Like Kuwabara and Hiei being together. Or Yusuke and Hiei, or Kuwabara and Yusuke, or any paring like such. (Note that there was no mention of Kurama in there; the author does not wish to be dragged into the chaotic world that is anime politics). Yusuke and Kuwabara had spent the better part of their hour swearing incomprehensible blasphemy at the computer screen. Hiei, being our stubborn, cold and very adorable Hiei-kun, simply sat on the windowsill and plainly refused to even glance in the direction of this offending piece of nigen technology.

"I SWEAR, IF THERE IS ONE MORE STORY THAT SAYS I'M..."

"Dear, we are home. Is that your friends I hear upstairs?"

Yes indeed, the family entered the house just in time to be spared of the soul-tainting yells, but there long enough to know that Shuichi was not alone in the house. With the feminin voice all hints of swearingimmediately halted so fast that the air was sucked back into the room as Yusuke and Kuwabara bit down hard on their lips.Indeed, one must wonder on the timing of mothers. They always intrude exactly at the right time so not to be in the middle of anything drastic, and yet still have some influence with their entrance. One can't help but wonder of the timing, if mothers timed it just so that they could embrass their childern. Hm...

-

Few days later...

Standing before Koenma's desk, the four boys shuffled in apprehension. The toddler had asked Botan to call them all here, saying that it was urgent, whatever "it" was. Looking over at the baby, Yusuke didn't like the way the Prince of Reikai was smiling at them. It was a... very creepy smile, almost as if the toddler knew some horrible dark secret he was going to use to blackmail them with...

The door opened and in came Botan, all smiling and acting, well, Botan-ish. Behind her came in another girl, a stranger with a lithe and slim built of that of a warrior. The four stared. Well, three actually; Hiei was sleeping in the corner again. Grinning happily, Botan flourished one arm at this new girl.

"This is Sakura, and all of you'll be helping her discover her powers!"

-

Now Sakura wasn't your average normal human girl. If one saw her in real life they would not be faulted if their first reaction was to call the police that some freak of nature had escaped from whatever hellish pit of evil it crawled out from. But, as this is fanfiction, and thus never gives any logical explanation how someone of her appearance could live in a normal world and still be considered... well... normal. To start off, her eyes change color depending on her mood. Purple was their normal shade, green if she's happy, silver if angered, and black when saddened. Now comes the hair, soft waves of platinum white streaked with soft shades of ice blue and the occasional glimpse of crystal red. Half of it was tied in a messy bun, leaving the rest falling down all the way to her hips. Now wide eyes of amethyst turned from one Reikai Tentai to the other, her mind obviously trying to process the information. She was obviously shell-shocked, the eyes slightly glazed and misted. Watching her, something very horrible just popped into Kurama's mind.

Oh no, he had read something like this before in a fanfic. A girl with amazingly powerful abilities and a terrible family history/past life joining their team and go with them to another Dark Tournament. There she would most likely meet up with an opponent who plays a very painful part of her history. She would defeat them, but then the past would come back to her. That was as far as the kitsune got before his whole face turned to a sickly white. Oh ye gods, please don't let this be true... So he experimented, a hesitant question directed at this... Sakura.

"Um, this might sound rude, but were you by any chance an heir to some great youkai clan and someone killed off your family because of some secret?"

From the awed silence around him, Kurama could definitely say that, yes, she was exactly who he thought she was. Staring at the red-head Botan closed her jaws.

"By Kami Kurama, how did you know? Did Koenma-sama tell you?"

"Yea, tell us Kurama. How'd you know?"

But the fox could not hear anything, for at that moment his mind was spiralling down into insanity... How could this happen? How could his life be nothing more than a fictional story? This was not true. The fists clenched. No, he would not allow his own destiny to be carved out on some computer screen. For he will change the course of history, and to do that he'll have to do the unthinkable; defy the absolute laws of worn fanfiction plots and unoriginal authors. The horrors...

* * *

Yes, it's Kurama against the majority of the fanfiction world. Very sad... So, what do you think? If you wish to flame me, I totally understand; just go ahead and I'll make sure to never glance at the reviews and let them sit and collect dust. To those who actually have something intelligent to say than "YOUR STORY SUCKS! I HATED IT!" or anything along that line, please, do go ahead and give me your valued opinions on the matter of overly-used-plots. Thank you. 


	2. Well, DUH!

Riz:

Updated. Although this is not the best thing I've written. Correction: this is the worst thing I've ever written.

To-Crystalkioku: Thanks man. I'm way glad that you liked it.

Birth Stained Scarlet: Yea that sounds right... I think... Eep, me very scatter-brained. Hehehe

Nariel Narbeleth: Glad to see that at least you are not trying to kill me because I copied your "Origional Character"

Flit: Don't be hasty,Sakura haven't shown her"real" self yet.

Lao Who Mai: YA! SUGAR HIGH! I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one who reviews while being high on something.

Copper Kill:I HAVE THE POWER! YA!

Animebisheluver: Help?Now thatyou mentioned it... I needhelpwithaverytragic death scene for my other YYH fanfic...

Relik: Hm... You've just gave me a very interesting idea there. THANKS!

Locke and Celes: If you somehow happened to miss the numerous warnings and hints I dropped in the last chapter, I'll say it again for you; This is satire. Satire as in making fun of other thing in very harsh words. By no means do I dislike Yaoi, in fact I'm a diligent Yaoi lover/supporter. I'm just writing what I think the Reikai Tentais would say if they saw the fanfics.

Dancing Doll: I salute you on that one.

Rahasia: Join the club. I write weird stuff for reviews when I'm caffiene high.

Chapelofstilledvoices: I think Flit was trying to say that there are so many impossible Yaoi fanfics which somehow happen for no plot/reason. I'm trying to find the Jap version of YYH... Want to know how they sound... TT

Latent Psychopath: Hey, nice site. I strongly recommend it. Hehehe

RoseFireshadow666: Well here's the update, don't know if it's soon though...

DemonEnHiding: You must be so tried of my reviews by now, ne? But you did great, really! I mean it!

Whowhenwhatever: This is to those who do not have good plots. Yea, me really need to work on grammer. But thanks heaps for letting me know I'm not the only one who's annoyed by those BAD fanfics.

Darkspirals: I know what you are saying, and I totally agree. This not for the whole OC community, but rather those noobish Mary-Sue writers who have the worst plots and OC personality/appearance/history. I am sorry if I insulted those good OC fanfic writers. Opps.

Kitiana: Thank you for your encouragment. Yes, everyone has their different views and ways, but I can no longer ignore characters such as yours. Eyes which never stay one color? ...I have absolutely nothing I can say for that. Yes, my OC character in my other YYH fanfic have amber eyes and raven-black hair, but that's because she didn't come from the YYH world and have a perfectly believable and detailed reason for her to be in YYH's world in the first place. If you were born in this world and still had the strange eye-colors without the help of contacts, then... I seriously have no comment on that.

But I am really curious as to how Kurama have somehow, with no apparent explanation, was dumped in an english school. And how he happened to have such good english. As smart as the kitsune is, I think he would still have some trouble with a new language. If I sounded rude in this part, I am sorry. I was just really curious to this paradox,that's all.

* * *

Day Two: Well, DUH!

Nose in book, Kurama tried to ignore the giggling whispers behind him. Really, girls. Why can't they try and focus on school rather than him? At first the kitsune was slightly amused by this show, but the humor soon worn off. Now as the former thief tried to block out the female voices behind him the red-head sighed. Inari help him; first it was Sakura, now the fangirls. Life was indeed cruel.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the school-day. Those students who were not already seated quickly did so as the heavy footsteps of their teacher thumped towards the room. Although horribly strict and nosy, Ms Saitoshi's presence would be more than enough to shut the fangirls up. As the sour-faced teacher came growling in Kurama grinned in bliss at her. At last, sanity...

But sanity, or anything that came close to sanity was not possible in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. The author knows that, and most does the readers, but not Kurama. And out poor kitsune was going to find this out the hard way...

Adjusting the glasses on her nose, Ms Saitoshi proceeded to glare down at her subordinates (She was a drill sergeant in her past life) before barking out her daily orders in a very annoyed voice.

"Sit down everyone and be quiet! Stop acting like a pack of stray dogs in a pound and show some manners!"

How the woman failed to detect both the absence of a single hint of both movement and sounds as soon as she appeared was beyond Kurama. But what was more startling was when Saitoshi's scowl suddenly disappeared as a smile replaced it. Now the only time Saitoshi smiled was when she's discovered yet another way to torture her students, and that's more of a hungry smirk than anything. But this smile, it was almost happy... The red-head felt fear leaking out from the students around him; what possibly could it mean?

"Students, I have good news for you today. We've just received a new transfer student and she'll be joining us. Come in Sakura."

And there she was, Sakura. The unbelievably in-human looking girl stepped into the room which immediately started to whisper in a hushed voice.

"So pretty, especially her hair..."

"...School uniform look gorgeous on her."

Smiling at her new class-mates, Sakura bowed at them.

"Hello. My name is Sakura. I just moved here yesterday and hope I can fit in."

"Be quiet; show some manners in front of your new student! Now, where shall she sit...?"

During this introduction Kurama's mind was scrutinizing every single inch of Sakura. Silver hair, purple eyes, perfect figure, walked and talked with all the grace in the world. Was he the only one who found that a tinny tiny bit suspicious? Geez... The fox's thoughts were broken as Ms Saitoshi squinted at the class in the search of a place for Sakura to sit. The red-head sank lower and lower in his seat. Not next to him, not next to him. Hell; he'll happily share the same table as one of his fangirls than next to Sakura. But as Fate would have it...

"Sakura, you can sit next to Shuuichi over there since you've both got the same classes."

Kurama practically melted on the spot. No, it can't be, not like this. They have the same classes together? But he's in the top of his grade; all the lessons were for elites of their subject... A scrape of metal announced that Sakura had seated beside him. Arranging what he hoped to be a nice smile on his face the kitsune tried to ignore the girl. But sadly she didn't want to ignore him.

"Oh hi Ku... I mean Shuuici. Nice to see you again. We have the same classes together? That's great."

Her amethyst orbs gazed at him in sincere happiness. A lock of her hair fell before her face, the silver strand lying across her pale skin. Seeing her Kurama did the unthinkable; he froze in fear. What should he say? Kurama knew that he must say something; otherwise people were going to notice his strange behavior. Sakura blinked at him, confusion in her violet gaze. She frowned slightly, one hand reaching out towards him. By Inari he needed to get away from this girl, this freak of nature. The youkai inside of him, the kitsune instinct, screamed for him to move. And move he did, the red-headed boy suddenly standing up from his seat in a clatter of chairs. Ms Saitoshi turned, eyes bright and piercing as they narrowed on the boy.

"Yes, Mr Minamino? And where do you think you are going?"

Ms Saitoshi had always been suspicious of Shuiichi, and his seamless first-place marks and courteous manners were not enough to waver the teacher's determination to catch the red-head out. And so, under the eyes of the whole class, Kurama said the first thing that came to his head.

"I think I'm going to the toilet."

-

Splashing cold water onto his face Kurama took in several deep breaths to calm his shaking nerves. What was that? Why was he feeling such fear just then? The emerald eyes closed as Kurama allowed the youkai half of himself to surface. Instinct, the thing which had kept him alive when Kurama was still a thief in the depth of Makai. And he needed that now, pure intuition which should give him an answer to his question. The breath slowed... Now, calm down and relax... think... think... That's it! Of cause, why hadn't he realized that sooner? The kitsune grinned in pleasure. He now realized why he had been so tongue-tied just then. Sakura was exercising her "innocent" personality, and adding on her "striking" looks, he was slowly being lured towards her. Anyone else who didn't know better would never had realized, and only thank to his instincts did Kurama barely escape that trap. Yes, he still had a full school day ahead of him with Sakura, but now that he knew what to look out for... Kurama grinned in a positively foxy way; maintaining a base for retreat was the first step of any war. And now that the kitsune had a base to retreat upon...

-

"Correct again Miss Namiko. I am amazed that you know so much. And it is only your first day. I am expecting great results from you."

Time: Last Lesson.

Subject: English

Status: Humanly Impossible

Wish: That Sakura could just disappear from the face of the earth.

Kurama glanced at Sakura as she yet again answered one of the teacher's questions. Ever since the first lesson the girl had been answering every question from all three classes without any hint of mistake. Everyone's been amazed; the teachers and students each falling under the girl's intelligence and personality. The chime of the school-ending never sounded any sweeter in his ears. Breaking out of the classroom Kurama threaded his way into the sea of students and out into the open in the hope of loosing Sakura. But that was impossible...

"Kurama! Wait for me!"

The sweet voice sent a shiver up his spine. Inari help him... This was followed by a girl running up to stand was beside him. She grinned happily and started to chatter with the red-head. Walking down the road, Kurama felt something burning on the back of his neck. A quick glance showed that it was the angry glaring from his fangirls. What's with these females? Can't those girls see that he was trying for his life to ignore Sakura? It's not as if he wanted to be with her...

-

"Chemistry was so easy. I don't know why people find it hard."

Nodding and smiling with clenched teeth Kurama tried desperately to hurry back home as fast as he could. Trouble was, Sakura lived in the same direction. Then a thought came to him. No, please no, anything but that...

But you know what? This is how the story will be like. Not that the author liked to torture Kurama, don't get me wrong here. But as the plot would have it; Sakura lived right next to Kurama's place. Apparently Koenma had taken it into his head to move the girl next to Kurama, the sanest member of the Reikai Tentai. The prince's intentions are good, of cause, but that didn't mean that Kurama would be smiling anytime soon. And as luck would have it word have gotten the Minamino family had heard of this new neighbor and how she was an orphan and really sweet and all, decided that, hey, why not, why not invite the girl over to dinner tonight?

All of this our favorite kitsune didn't know yet, although as soon as he arrive home the news would be broken to the poor boy. He would be forced to go over and call Sakura over, and accidentally see her in some revealing clothing and blush so badly. And after the awkward silence the two would go over to Kurama's house to eat. There, yet more embarrassing situations would be shoved into the two's face, in which Sakura would realize just how nice Kurama was and that she might actually have feelings for him. But that's for the next chapter, and so we shall leave it here, on the street walking towards home...

* * *

Yes I know; stupid, so bloody stupid. This is the worst piece of writing I've ever put in words. Seriously. It'll be better, straight after my migrain finishes with this bloody heatwave. I live in Australia, so summer right now, just in case you were wondering. Lol! K, will update... soon. Hopefully in a week's time. 


	3. The Truth Revealed!

Riz:

It's been like, what, two month already? I'm terrible sorry for such a long wait. Apparently I have hyperthroidsm. It's as if I'm on constand adrenalien. No wonder I didn't feel like sleeping before. Anyways, as good as it may sound (It's impossible for you to become even the slightest chubby if you have hyperthroidsm), this causes a great strain on your body, since it never relaxes. It also does that for your heart, and it's definitely not a good thing when one's heart's been over-worked for over a year now.

Now I'm taking this medicine which stops my thyroids from working at all. Thing is, since the adrenalien is now gone, all the two years of being on high takes its toll on me. I can seriously sleep for twenty four hours straight and still wake up half dead from drowsiness. Brain's been crapped up so badly, so couldn't update for some time. Better now, or at least getting used to the whole thing, and so here's the latest chapter.

For those who follow my other fanfic "Don't Say I Didn't Warn You", don't worry, it too shall be updated... in a week or two... >> So for now, I hope all of you enjoy this latest installment to the story.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Truth Revealed! 

"Yo Kurama, we'll be waiting for you at the training area, ok?"

Kurama nodded as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran off towards the training grounds. With the two gone, the kitsune glared at the direction they took. Why him? Just because he "knew" her best out of all of them doesn't mean… Sigh; he'll never hear the end of this…

Training; a word that usually brings a flicker of interest into the kitsune's eyes. But not this time, this time he would rather be hanging by his fingernails over a lava pit with things chewing at his fingers than to be here. But, even if many tend to forget, Kurama _was _still working under Koenma for stealing that mirror. Some people such as Kuwabara, tend to forget that point, but not him. Oh no, the fox would sooner return to his original human life than spend time here, with _her._

But, as always, the plot often the not forces the characters to act both against their personality and will. Take Hiei for example, a very famous example. Even to the kitsune's mind (and Kurama's known Hiei for some time now) it was impossible for the red-head to picture the apparition crying. Even less, Hiei crying for anyone else except, _maybe, _Yukina's death. His thoughts would have trailed onto more examples was it not for the fact that Kurama found himself standing at his destination; Sakura's room.

It's a mystery really, where these rooms in Reikai suddenly appeared from. When Koenma decided that they needed to train Sakura (since, obviously, she has great Youki and is very powerful.) and had asked the Reikai Tentai to spend a week up in the spirit world training the girl, accommodations had, quite miraculously, appeared out of nowhere. Hell, Kurama's room even had a small study area for him to put plants in. And, whether by fate or Koenma's retarded workings of the mind, the kitsune found his room next to, you guessed it, Sakura's. How wonderful; not only is she his neighbor in Nigenkai, but the poor guy's sleeping only one wall away from her? Sigh, again…

The fox knocked politely on the door. No reply. He knocked again, but received the same response. Curious, Kurama tried the door and found it, no so surprisingly, unlocked and so stepped inside to investigate.

Now the author presumes that the reader right now already has some scenario of what will happen in their mind. Whether it is the fox walking in just as the girl step out of the shower with only a loosely wrapped towel, her accidentally falling onto him, or other twist of Fate, they will be sourly disappointed. For what the fox found was the girl, with her headphones turned on full-blast, drawing. And not ordinary drawing; this one is breathtaking beautiful. It's the drawing of a wolf, complete with expert shading and touch-ups, all done by one single pencil. Sakura turned as the door moved, and seeing Kurama, blushed and tried to hide her work from his view. Now there were two options; he could either act as if he didn't see anything and tell her to move her ass out into the training area, or he could compliment her on her work and tell her nicely that the others were waiting. Which one did you think our courteous fox chose?

"Oh, um, thank you Kurama. I don't do drawing classes; I just see pictures and sketch them out on paper in my spare time. It's nothing really, this is just a hobby of mine, alongside playing the violin, piano and flute, as well as singing, knowing herb-lore and able to read lost languages."

Kurama nodded politely at Sakura, the forced smile on his face hurting the boy's jaw.

"You don't say? You are quite talented Sakura. I do hate to intrude on you personal time (Which is pretty true; he would rather stay as far as humanly possible from her), but Yusuke and the others are waiting to see what your abilities are. Come, I'll lead you to the place."

-

"So, what do we do with her?"

The Reikai Tentai were huddled together in a tight group, the four discussing in a whisper just how exactly they were going to activate Sakura's powers. Kurama knew, of cause. It's always the same; if one uses fire, then water would automatically surround the girl to protect her. A Rose Whip attack would be nothing but ashes if the kitsune tried to attack; fire was definitely another element she could use. Come to think about, what element _can't_ the likes of her control? Kurama found this point a paradox of the strangest kind. Truly it defied all the laws of the elements and power of all three worlds. (1)

Pondering over the matter, the kitsune's gaze turned onto Hiei. The corner of his lips twitched as emerald orbs took in the apparition's small form. If only the Reikai Tentai lived in the world of fanfiction; there, following the laws which supported Sakura's powers, Hiei would be able to use both fire and ice elements. Not like now, where the normal rule of elements applied. Indeed, the kitsune teased the idea of being about to use lightning elemental attacks, or light even. Ah, that would be interesting to witness…

Suddenly Kurama felt Hiei stiffen, the youkai's blooded glare narrowed as they locked onto Sakura, who was politely standing at the other far end of the hall. At first Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't notice this sudden change in Hiei, but when the fire apparition gets angry, everyone within a one mile radius would know. Right now the black-clad figure had the aura that was cracking the stone floor under their feet. All eyes turned onto Hiei. Yusuke was the first one to speak.

"Um, mind giving us a reason why we shouldn't start running for our lives right now?"

Hiei's death stare never left Sakura, who now had a look of surprise and confusion written on her face. Finally, after long seconds, a growl crawled out of the apparition's throat.

"That _onna _can listen to other people's thoughts."

Three pair of eyes blinked at Hiei before, as one, all head snapped over to Sakura. The girl frowned at Hiei in confusion.

"But… But I thought you can also do that. After all, aren't you a psychic?"

The eyes ran back to Hiei again. He growled deep in his throat, apparently very displeased at the lavishing attention he was getting.

"Who are you three idiots going to believe, me or that woman over there? If I was a psychic then I would have killed the detective at our first meeting simply by reading his thoughts."

This was the cue for the come-back, as all attention once again diverted onto Sakura. It was starting to become a tennis-match…

"But, you have the Jagen Eye, don't you? That means then you are a psychic, doesn't it?" (2)

"Who said woman, you? Pah, such insolent fool you are. Just because I was implanted with the Jagen Eye does not degrade my rank to that of some _human _status. No youkai is ever a psychic, only those with Reiki are called that."

"So you can't listen to people's thoughts and talk in their head."

"Hn."

By that time Kurama's neck ached from reverting back and forth throughout the argument. With a sigh the kitsune stepped up, both hands waving at the two to calm down. With the usual smile upon his face, Kurama grinned at the fuming Hiei.

"I think there must be some sort of misunderstanding here. Perhaps it would be best if I may tell Sakura the youkai definition of psychic?"

Turning to Sakura, Kurama felt his smile widen. Oh such a rare chance it was, to be able to best the likes of her in knowledge! This time, as he grinned at the girl, the gesture was as sincere as the singing joy in his mind as Kurama began to explain.

"You see, the nigen definition of a psychic differs greatly from that used in Reikai and Makai. To humans, someone who has unexplainable powers would automatically be termed psychic, no matter what kind of ability they controlled. This is not the case here.

As Hiei said before, only those possessing Reiki could be termed a psychic. Although Hiei might have the Jagen Eye which allows him to sense places and people in the far distance, this is nothing but the Jagen Eye manipulating Hiei's Youki to do this.

A psychic… It's a wide term, I must say. To automatically assume that someone is able to read minds just because they are a psychic is wrong. Master Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shizune are technically all psychic. None of them are able to read minds, no matter how powerful they are. What you are referring to, Sakura, is telepathy, a form of psychic ability. Those who are telepathic are able to read the thoughts and feelings through the different wavelength a person releases as they think. The telepathic's Reiki is able to merge with the wavelengths and thus interpret what the person is thinking."

Hiei still looked angry, Yusuke remotely interested and Kuwabara just plain bored. Sakura, on the other hand, blushed and smiled sweetly at Kurama.

"Thank you, Kurama. I didn't know that before."

The poor kitsune broke out in cold sweat as the melodic voice reached his ears. Who would have thought something that beautiful could be so deadly…

"Hey, wait a sec Kurama."

He turned, mentally shaking off the ring of Sakura's voice (So sweet, so poisonous…) and grinned at Kuwabara. He was curious what the boy wanted to say; although it's rare something useful comes out of Kuwabara's mouth, the kitsune had learned that underneath all the bragging and loud-mouthing, Kuwabara was one of the most gifted people he had ever met.

"You said that only people who had Reiki, like me and Yusuke for example, can be psychic. So why is Sakura one of them? I thought she had Youki…"

Kurama blinked. Never underestimate your opponents, but more importantly, never overlook your allies. Good question, good question indeed…

The conversation came to a sudden and unrivaled end when Yusuke yawned and rolled his shoulders. Ah, of cause, the future king of Makai was known throughout his domain as a stubborn idiot who had a rather short fuse. And now the fuse had just run out. Pushing Kuwabara out of his way, Yusuke paraded up to Sakura, swinging his arms to warm up the muscles as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Now I don't know about you, but I was starting to fall asleep back there with Kurama droning on and on. And I know just the thing to wake me up, a fight. We're supposed to help you fight your powers, right?"

Raising one fist Yusuke pounced at the girl.

"READY OR NOT!"

Kurama winced and looked away. Poor Yusuke; he had no idea what he's getting himself into…

* * *

(1) The law of elements states that it is technically impossible for one being to control more than one single element. 

For example:

If one controls fire and wishes to learn the powers of wind, one then must align their being to wind instead of fire. By align I mean tuning your Reiki/Youki/none-magical ability to the element of your choice. This is different in some specific cases. Foxes in mythology are night-creatures and is aligned to the power of the moon, or Yin. Because of that, foxes can only use elements that's Yin by nature. So only earth, water, wind, darkness, etc. The only expection here is fire. In mythology, every fox is born with the ability to manipulate fire, the amount depending on their age.

Back to the topic. So yea, one element per being. Simple as that.

(2) You don't see it as often now, but some time before it was a very popular trend where the Mary Sue and Hiei have their own little conversations by telepathy. I don't know, since I've still got ten more episodes of YYH to go, but where in the series had Hiei ever used telepathy? I found that point highly amusing to read, and even more humourous was that the authors don't call the ability telepathy, they call it a psychic power. And so I set out in this chapter, hoping to teach more of the difference between physic and telepathy (Able to align one's mind to that of another being's), telekinesis (Moving of objects at will) and teleportation (Ability to create warp in Time/Space. Sort of like Kuwabara's new Spirit Sword).

Truly sorry that I do not have personalized response to all the reviews, but know that there is absolutely nothing better than recieveing a review a reader and hearing their thoughts on one's story. You guys are the greatest and the best, actually taking the time to sit down and type out lines of comments. I'm honored, truly I am.

Ok, all mushiness aside (This is so not me; see what the medicine is doing to my brain?) I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, or found it remotely interesting, or just wondered where you pay to get your wasted minutes back. Whatever it is, have a good night (11 pm here.) and hope to see you round!


	4. The List

Well, true to my word, here's the list of the good, the bad and the downright ugly. Well, only the good and bad so far, really. Simple concept; if the story's good, with original plots, interesting character(s) and showing actual thought before written, then it goes under the "Read" heading. If the story's a typical MS with all the classical signs (Elemental powers of many kinds, really pretty, abusive past, entering the Dark Tournaments, etc), then it goes under the "Help" sign.

Anyhow, I'll be constantly updating the lists, so if you have anything to add under either of the two headings, or if you wish to challenge my decision of putting a story under a particular heading, just give me yell and I'll be on it.

P.S: For some reason doesn't allow me to put web-addresses up, even if it's their own. So I had to put spacecs between all those links to make them stay.

* * *

**Read:**

Name: What Happened To My Life?

Link:www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2040813/1/

It's good. Not perfect, but a nice break-away from the typical MS formats.

-

Name: Sharp Thorn, Soft Petal.

Link: www.fanfiction. net/ s/ 2297479/1/

At first I wasn't so sure, but after the first chapter things got better. Apart from the format of the chapters and it's somewhat simple sentences, this is actually quite a good story. The female OC gasp hasn't yet liked any of the Reikai Tentai, and this is the eighth chapter.

-

Name: Inside My Mind

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 1997258/1/

Quite famous one, so I would not be surprised if everyone already had this fanfic on their alert list. Nevertheless, it's very much an excellent piece of work. Not a hint of MS plotline anywhere, the writing's good, so I'm satisfied.

-

Name: An Idiot's Guide to Self Insertion

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2145087/1/

Satiral look at SI, or Self Insertion. Very crazy, but shows the ugly side of a author-in-storyline case go horribly wrong.

-

Name: Mary Sue Hunters: Case 1

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2310456/1/

A run-down of a typical MS situation in exaggerated form. Good for a laugh, and if you are a newbie writer, shows what you should NOT do in your story.

* * *

**Help:**

Name: Fallen

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2351297/1/

If you know your worth, then I won't even need explaining why this is in the "Help" section.

-

Name: YOU'RE A GIRL!

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2354901/1/

The plot is somewhat original, although… It's hard to read, being in the center and so many speeches… The Reikai Tentai are very out-of-character, or is it just me? Anyone else thinks that "Jesse" would be paired with Hiei later on?

-

Name: How Could This Happen To Me?

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2227574/1/

It was fine in the beginning, until in the second chapter, I caught the phrase "You have many of the qualities, that the Dragon Sorceress is supposed to posses." And later in the chapter, "…She is wanted by many because she posses the Pure Orb… She is the strongest of the three Sorceresses... And the Pure Orb is the most powerful..." Then it all went downhill from here. Which, I had to admit, didn't go any lower throughout most of the story, until I came to the last chapter. Ah yea, Hiei in love. How nice and sweet…

-

Name: Alone

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2144584/1/

How it to have come to have nearly 100 reviews still, after three hours of musing, is still a mystery to me. Looked like a lot of girls out there want to have silver hair, silver-green eyes, perfect elegance and poise, not to mention a beautiful voice and intelligence which rivals that of Kurama's.

But wait, it gets better; the OC is half human and have the power of all the elements except for pure spirit (Which isn't even one of the elements of the old.) Then, guess what? They go to the newest Dark Tournaments. The fun never stops, does it?

-

Name: Among Icy Hearts

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2118531/1/

I am still swerving about this one. The general story isn't the slightest bit interesting, but that's made with a more than adequately unique ending. The OC herself I didn't find THAT annoying, but perhaps because I don't feel anything about her, or the story itself. So, yea… It's finished, and the author is asking for opinions. Apparently a sequel is being made, then if so…

-

Name: Kurama's Heart Broke

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2312917/1/

Really confusing. And I mean, _really. _I've read the whole thing twice and don't get one single piece of the thing except that they are (surprise) in a Dark Tournament. No paragraphs, no structure in sentences, nothing. You'll see what I mean. Once again, I have no idea how the story could have dredged up so many reviews.

-

Name: The Hell Demon of Earth

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2095294/1/

Angels and demons, that's what it is about so far. The OC, a half angel half demon combination with strong enough demonic/angelic powers to be Reikai Tentai. It's not _as _badly written as it could be, though the story has a lot of space for improvement.

-

Name: Spirit Guardians

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2182293/1/

… I'm not eve going to begin pointing out what's wrong with this one. Fellow self-respectable fanfic writer would immediately see why I said that.

-

Name: Going Through Changes

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2315882/1/

Not really an YYH OC fanfic. A mix of everything, all popular animes. One of the worse cross-over that I've come across.

-

Name: Pains of Blood

Link: http/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2280704/1/

Indeed, it is very painful to read that. I'm not eve going to begin pointing out what's wrong with this one. Fellow self-respectable fanfic writer would immediately see why I said that.

* * *

**Unsure:**

Name: Love Will Find A Way

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2387945/1/

It's not that bad really. Although some aspects of MS is in the story, I don't find it as badly done as the others on my list. Actually, polish it up a bit and this fanfic could actually be a really nicely done one.

* * *

**Misc Recommendations:**

Name: Hakusho Moon

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 1717377/1/

Ever played "Harvest Moon" This is a story of Yusuke suddenly discovering that he's inherited a farm.

-

Author: Airelle Vilka

Category: Harry Potter

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ u/57988/

One of the three writers who have inspired me to who I am now. An OC HP fanfic, the series spans over nine stories; eight One-Shots and two chaptered stories. One of the most brilliant writers of the HP OC category.

-

Name: Playing With the Boys

Category: Harry Potter

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 1198278/1/

You can't help but laugh your head off in this story. The story of how the Marauder gang came together and their first few years in Hogwarts. It's impossible not to grin as one reads the antics as the four battles against professors, Slytherins and other strange events.

-

Name: Under the Dog Star

War Games

Inuntsu The Summer Dog

Cagetory: Inuyasha

Link: www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 51395/

I don't know what, but there's something there that's unforgettable. Everything about the stories… It's hard to explain, one must read to understand. The second of the trio that began my dreams of writing.

-

Author: Baka Deshi

Category: Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura

Link: www. fanfiction. net /u /86817/

I came across Baka Deshi's brilliant works when I read her oh-so-kawaii story "Cooties". From there, I went through all of her twenty five works in one night. It's so addictive; once you start reading her One-Shots, you just can't stop. They are beautiful, each and every one of them. Laughter, tears, love and everything in between, no matter how short or strange it might seem, there's just something there… The third and final mastermind behind the EM you see before you today.

-

Author: Kamikakushi

Category: Angel Sanctuary, Naruto, X, Card Captor Sakura, and some other ones.

Link: www. fanfiction .net /u / 76388/

It was by pure like did I find Kamikakushi. I was browsing the "Just In" section when I saw an Angel Sanctuary fanfic "Repentance" I read that, and didn't regret every second spent on her works. The "Bible" series consists of melancholy, but there's a haunting sweetness about them. For those who've seen or knows of the tv series " Metero Garden", you'll have to read Kamikakushi's Naruto version of the story "Kaze to Konoha". Comedy? "Shakespear Lives" has more than enough craziness in it as Konoha stages it's first production; Romeo and Juliet. Insanity is bound to show.

* * *

And there you have it; my list for now. It would be truly appreciated if any of you could help and guide those of the "Help" section away from their faults and show them just what real fanfiction is all about. I'll update my next chapter soon, most likely tomorrow. So, in the meanwhile, go through the terribly long list and enjoy! 


End file.
